Deus
Deus is a character from the 3D action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He is the main antagonist of the game (and overall the third final "villain" boss) and a member of The Seven Deities. As one of the Seven Deities, his Mantra affinity is Pride. Biography Personality Deus was a prideful and arrogant demigod commander who was also ruthless and hungry for power and control. He was an extremist who believed that a good end justified the means no matter how terrible the means were and harbored a severe God Complex and Messiah Complex. To this end, he desired to stop the eternal conflict between the Demigods and the Gohma and fight against fate, as he stated; "That is the duty of a god". Deus planned to create a new world and shape an ideal utopia in his own image and had the Emperor of Shinkoku Trastium murdered, not only to enact this goal, but because the Emperor was complacent with the fate of the demigods and temporary peace. He also has a great sense of honor and righteousness as seen during one of the interludes it was suggested by Olga that Deus should become the new Emperor, but Deus refused stating he would prefer to remain a warrior and not to sit on a throne. Ironically, he was seen sitting on a throne during both of his meetings with Yasha, which could be considered an act of hypocrisy and extreme corruption on his part. He also despised the Gohma and was willing to destroy countless innocents in order to eradicate them permanently. However, Deus was not completely devoid of remorse for his actions as he did show anger towards Yasha for suggesting he solely wished to slaughter countless lives for power. Deus, in short, was an honorable demigod who truly wished to save the world, but his delusional pride and extremist views made him drunk with power, corrupting his judgment and leading him to orchestrate heinous actions. Deus also had a belief that aspects such as power and words without purpose were meaningless and with a purpose they could make the impossible into the possible. Appearance Deus is shown as a tall tan-skinned demigod with older features. Due to his status as the leader of the Seven Deities, Deus is depicted older than the other demigods (with the exception of Kalrow). His hair is white and in a slicked style, he also has a white beard with a golden placated goatee. He wears a white shoulder protectors along with a cape, and underneath, he wears a white tuxedo like uniform adorned with golden marks all over along with a golden armor, golden shinguards and claws for each finger. Concept Deus, being the god king of the seven deities and having vast control of over thunder/lightning, could have been inspired by the famous Hindu mythological deity, Indra, who is both king of the Hindu gods and the god of thunder/lightning. Deus' appearance is also another nod to Indra, due to his dark complexion, forehead piece, and pattern of marks on his body. Powers and Abilities As one of the Seven Deities, Deus is immortal and possesses superhuman physical abilities. He is possibly the most skilled and dangerous of the Seven Deities due to his position and unmatched power. The fact that Augus had to draw his sword against him (the first time he had ever done so) at some point in the past indicates that he is a very formidable opponent. Being the leader of the Seven Deities further evidences how powerful he is, as the others - Augus included - acknowledge his power. Deus possessed great mastery over Lightning which he could use to teleport and call down lightning strikes through sheer will alone. Deus could greatly incapacitate enemies using electricity and bring forth torrents of lightning to attack on multiple sides. Deus also could telekinetically lift individuals and electrocute them simultaneously. Deus also possessed incredible physical combat skills as he was able to fight off Asura with just one hand and match Yasha's fluid movements effortlessly. Deus possessed incredible levels of durability and speed as he was able to take multiple blows from Yasha and Asura without sustaining visible damage as well as outpace their movements during their fights. After fusing with the Karma Fortress, Deus reached the form known Sakra Devanam Indra Deus that not only gave him complete control over the Karma Fortress but also increased his power exponentially. As Sakra Devanam Indra Deus in demigod form, Deus was able to form a mask of light over his face which increased his durability and defensive prowess exponentially. According to Olga, Sakra Devanam Indra Deus was the most powerful being in existence. During the various other fights, Deus has shown he is immensely skilled in using his nunchaku known as Sakra in conjuction with his lightning abilities, as he was able to use them to beat Augus to a draw and gain the upperhand on both Asura and Yasha during their fights. Story Early life Deus was once the Commander of the Eight Guardian Generals and led the Shinkoku army in battles against the Gohma. He and the other Guardian Generals protected the Emperor of Shinkoku and Gaea from the Gohma threat for eons. At some point in his past, Deus approached the rogue demigod warrior Augus who lived in the mountainous areas defeating large Gohma and various warriors in his pursuit to find a worthy fighter. Augus assumed Deus of coming to avenge an Eight Guardian General the former had murdered in a fight in the past, but Deus described it as not his intention and instead asked Augus to join him and become one of the Eight Guardian Generals. Not interested due to his belief he was too strong to be a General, Augus derided Deus, saying he didn't want to be in the same ranks as weaklings, which caused Deus to attempt to use force to make Augus join him. After an arduous fight, with each marveling at each other's skill, Augus let the match settle as a draw and promised to join as long as the fights were as interesting as the one with Deus. Deus promised battles aplently and described his dedication to the purification of the Gohma, something that (according to Augus) no one in the history of Shinkoku has attempted. Excited, Augus eagerly join Deus' ranks as a General. Later after that, Deus warned the Emperor of the power of the Gohma and their eventual return and that preemptive measures must be put in place, but the Emperor saw peace for his people the only option. After they once again defeated the Gohma, Deus murdered Emperor Strada and let it appear like Asura killed him. After this, Asura was branded a traitor, his wife Durga was killed and his daughter Mithra was kidnapped to trigger Deus' master plan: "The Great Rebirth". Enraged at the murder of his beloved wife and the betrayal of his comrades, Asura faced Deus, but he was no match for him. Deus promptly banished Asura to Earth to keep him from interfering with his plans to create a new world. Asura's Wrath Deus was close to his goal, but after Yasha betrayed him and most of his fellow deities were killed by Asura, his plans were foiled. Yasha tried to fight him alone, but it proved to be impossible. Yet Asura aided his friend and together they fought Deus. Deus' powers were able to subdue both Asura and Yasha. Wounded but not beaten, Asura and Yasha collected their strength and attacked Deus once more, finally wounding him. Dying, Deus mocked Asura with the fact that despite defeating him, he had allowed the Gohma Vlitra to destroy Gaia without any hindrances. Asura and Yasha freed Mithra and went out to fight the Gohma Vlitra, as Deus' body disappeard, with him still believing only he could beat Vlitra. In the post credits epilogue, 870 million years later, the world resembles modern day Earth, with Deus reincarnated into a mayor of a city who now cares about the people, wanting to help an old man (the reincarnated Strada) cross the street. Deus works alongside the reincarnated Olga, with her serving as his secretary. Trivia *Deus' name has several meanings. **Deus translates to "God" in Sanskrit and Portuguese. **In Classic Latin, "Deus" was a general noun referring to any divine figure. In Late Latin, it came to be used mostly of the Christian God. **Deus' name is ultimately derived from Dyas Piter, the Indo-European sky deity that is the prototype for lightning-wielding celestial king gods from Indra to Odin to Zeus. The Greek word for God is "theos", which became Deus in Latin. *When counterattacking Deus during the final battle against him, the gameplay goes into first person view with Asura pummeling Deus. This is very similar to Kratos (the main protagonist of Sony's hack and slash action beat em' up game franchise God of War) killing Zeus at the end of God of War 3. Gallery Image:Deus.png|Deus. Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters